


Good Loving

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: After Ruby comes home from a grim  hunting trip she makes sure to make the best of it for both Weiss and herself.





	Good Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby_Futa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Futa/gifts).



> Okay I'm going to say this. After making friends with Trans people I have decided this is the last Girl With Dick fic I'm going to write. I simply don't feel comfterble writing these for people when I really don't know what it's like to have feelings of needing to be a different sex or anything like that. I hope I'm not being offensive when I say that. 
> 
> I made this story cause I promised to make it a long time ago but this is the last story I write of this type. The rest of them if I write of a bit manlier female Charachter I'm leaving it to the readers imagination if they have a girl dick or not. I hope you can all respect this decision.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this or any of my stories. Is for entertainment porpuse only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss was cleaning the dishes when Ruby came home from fighting grim. She placed Crescent Rose in the closet next to Myrtenaster, took off her red hood cape and boots. She then made her way to the kitchen and hugged Weiss from behind. She kissed her down her neck which made Weiss giggle. 

“Nice to see you too Ruby, how was fighting Grim this week” Weiss said finishing the last of the dishes moving her head to give Ruby a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“It went well but I've missed you”Ruby said wrapping her arms around Weiss kissing down her neck making her throw her head back giving a slight moan. Ruby's member was awakening as she grind her hips on Weiss ass. She started touching her all over her dress as she now lifted her dress skirt off and undid both their underwear.

Ruby bend Weiss on the counter and slowly teased her entrance with her cock. Weiss moaned and opened her legs more for her. Ruby smiled and kissed her neck and touched her butt as she slowly entered Weiss. She moaned at the wonderful feeling of Weiss walls covering her shaft completely. She loved these moments of spur of the moment love making. She let Weiss get comfortable then she started to move in and out slowly. Weiss moaned softly. “Oh Ruby…” 

Ruby smiled and kept at a decent pace Weiss own juices starting to help Ruby glide faster in and out.She held her by her hips going faster and faster with each thrust. Weiss held on to the counter and moaned and groaned loving the feel of her wife inside her. 

After going as fast as she possibly could Ruby finally hit her climax spilling load after load inside of Weiss coating her walls with her white cock milk.

After Ruby had spent she slowly removed herself from Weiss letting the rest of it spill from Weiss crevice. She smiled she always loved when she filled her to the brim like that. It usually was this way when she was away for weeks at a time on haunting missions. Is why she didn't wait but then Weiss couldn't wait either so it was a win win. Weiss turned around and kissed Ruby deeply. Cause this wasn't enough and you bet there'd be round two maybe even three.


End file.
